Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic)
Background wip Statistics Tiering: 8-A, 5-A, 7-A Key: Base, as Violet Void, as Classic Super Sonic Name: Classic Sonic Verse: Sonic the Hedgehog (game universe) Gender: Male Age: Unknown but young Classification: Anthropomorphic hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Sonic's Homing Attack is described as using "automatic" body movements), Spin Attack, Homing Attack (as he learns at the end of Sonic Generations 3DS), Vector Manipulation (with the Drop Dash, Spin Dash and Super Peel-Out), Energy Manipulation and Forcefield Creation (his Insta-Shield creates a field of energy around him for a split second, protecting him from danger and harming enemies), Limited Durability Negation (his Insta-Shield ignores armor and shielding to attack opponents directly), Time Travel (can use his speed to travel through time, even without posts), 4th Wall Breaking (eventually just...kills himself in Sonic CD if you don't play), Statistics Amplification (with Rings and Shields he can increase his durability. He can also use Chaos Emeralds to bolster his strength), Chaos Energy Manipulation (he can directly absorb the energy from Chaos Emeralds to engage Hyper Mode, a state where he far transcends his normal power), Immunity to Fire/Heat/Electricity Manipulation (with various Shields), Limited Self-Sustenance (Type 1. He can survive the vacuum of space, but not staying underwater), Toon Force (once stayed suspended in midair for a few seconds without falling), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. With the Aqua Shield, he can breathe underwater), Resurrection (with the Chaos Emeralds he revived himself after a crush from the Time Eater, a 2-C foe), Time Manipulation (with Time Break), Vehicular Mastery (can enter numerous vehicles and operate them without trouble), Transmutation (with Ring Time), Acausality (Type 1, as he encountered his Modern counterpart without disappearing, and was unaffected by having his timeline shattered), Limited Spatial Manipulation and Reality Warping (can use his speed to fix reality/space just by running), Limited Soul Manipulation (by using the previously mentioned reality warping, he returned numerous characters ' souls from the Modern Sonic cast to their bodies), Fire/Heat/Explosion Manipulation (with the Red Wisp), Explosion Manipulation (with the Black Wisp),Limited Flight (with the Orange, Green and Cyan Wisps), Transformation (with various Wisps he can become rockets, spikeballs, bombs, etc.), Light Manipulation (with the Cyan Wisp), Matter Manipulation and Transmutation (with the Blue Wisp), Electricity Manipulation (with the Ivory Wisp), Invulnerability/Portal Creation/Gravity Manipulation/Absorption/Reality Warping (with the Indigo Wisp), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Time Eater sent Sonic and his friends to White Space, a dimension of non-existence), Soul Manipulation (Modern Tails described his experience with the White Space BFR as his "consciousness" being sent to an empty black limbo, separated from his body), and chemical products (as shown multiple times in his runs through Chemical Plant Zone) || Flight, Absorption, Durability Negation (due to their nature, black holes crush all mass within them down to a 2D level), Black Hole Creation, Black Hole Physiology, Gravity Manipulation || All of his first form's abilities to a much greater extent, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Flight and Spaceflight, Reality Warping, Limited Aura, Resistance to evil enemies Destructive Capacity: Multi-City Block level (Destroyed a boulder warranting this much energy. Scales to Classic Knuckles and Mecha Sonic) higher in Hyper Mode | Large Planet level (His body is a black hole, warranting this much energy) can ignore durability to an extent (due to their nature, black holes crush all mass within them down to a 2D level) | Mountain level (His peak power with the Chaos Emeralds is said to be "nuclear" in this Japanese manual) Dimensions: 3D, 3D, 3D Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Dodged a series of Hotaru light rays in rapid succession) | At least Sub-Relativistic+, possibly FTL reactions (As a black hole) | Massively FTL+ (Scales to Modern Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can push one to four stone block his size all at once) | Unknown | Unknown, at least above Superhuman (In this state he has abilities further enhanced beyond that of his base form) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block level | Large Planet level | Mountain level Durability: Multi-City Block level (Fought Classic Knuckles and could tank direct attacks from him, and could also tank attacks from Super Mecha Sonic, who's abilities are beyond that of Classic Sonic's) | Large Planet level | Mountain level (via his destructive capacity) with Invulnerability Stamina: Very High (wip) Range: (wip) Intelligence: Gifted (wip) Weaknesses: (wip) Notable Techniques/Equipment (wip) Other Victories: Losses: Stalemates: